Pokemon Sun and Moon's Adventure
by Mister Phoenix - Deltora
Summary: Two twin siblings Sun and Moon are finally moving to the Alola Region. Sun wanting to be the best, while Moon wants to become friends with all the different types of Pokemon. New friends, strong rivals and one grand adventure waiting for Sun and Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The world of Pokémon, people like to travel, people like to research while most love to battle and train to be the best. From land, sea and air Pokémon come from all corners of the world. High in the sky flew a large yellow and white color plane. It held people going for a vacation in the beautiful Alola region. But for a family of three it was a brand new life. A set of twins a boy and a girl around the age of thirteen.

The boy name is Sun and he wore a black baseball cap with a white Poké Ball like symbol planted on the front, also having a blue brim. He has neck length black hair and pale skin, with slate grey eyes and a smile on his face. He has a blue and white striped t-shirt, black and red cargo shorts that lead to blue and teal water shoes, wearing white socks underneath.

While the girl name is Moon she wears a red toque (which has a flower-like top) sitting on her shorter black hair that surrounds her pale face. She has slate grey eyes like her brother, but she shows her enthusiasm much more with a large smile. She has a loose light yellow t-shirt with light pink and goldenrod flora patterns spread across it, along with very small green shorts, and finally wearing red and black shoes with large yellow laces.

Sun stretch out his arms while he let out a yawn, causing the other people on the plane to look at him. Moon rolled her eyes and whack her brother across the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Sun question, rubbing his head.

"You was being rude." Moon answer

"Sorry, but this flight is just so boring. I can't wait to finally get to Alola, I sure hope there strong trainers there like Kanto" Sun stated causing his sister to roll her eyes.

"All you care about is being the best. Well I can't wait to go and meet all the cute new Pokémon there. I've been reading up on Alola and it seems that some Pokémon have different types and forms then from Kanto." Moon said getting more excited by the second.

"Hey Moon, Alola is going to be much bigger than Kanto, when we go on our journey you want to travel together?" Sun question, Moon lips formed a smile just before wrapping her arms around Sun.

"Ahh! You're hugging me!" Sun cried out

"Well sorry. You just so huggable and plus I'm a great cook" Moon said, smiling proudly.

"First I am not huggable. I am a strong and brave man" Sun said before letting out a small soft sneeze.

"Oh. You sneeze like a kitten," Moon sign

"Plus you're a horrible cook. You somehow burnt juice, I mean I didn't even know that was possible!" Sun said waving his arms in the air.

" _This is your captain speaking. We'll be arriving in the Alola Region in a few minutes. Please belt up your seat belts and I hope you enjoy Air Zapdos. Thank you and have a wonderful day._

The plane finally landed, Sun and Moon rushed out to see the beautiful Alola Region for themselves. No pictures on paper or the Internet. This time they finally get to take it all in.

"Sun, Moon. Come and help me bring these boxes in" Their mother cried causing the twins to blush.

"Coming mom" the two yelled out, rushing to help her out.

Sun and Moon both fell on their bunk bed and let out a tired yawn. They still haven't finish yet, so many boxes. The two siblings would be happy for the rest of their lives if they never seen another brown cardboard box again.

The sound of knocking on the door made the two raise their heads together, just to fall back onto the bed.

"Sun, Moon. Come down here quickly" their mother cried out.

"We're sleeping!" Sun yelled

"Kids!"

"We're dead!" Moon reply with a shout.

"Get off your lazy butts, Professor Kukui is here to see you!" This got Sun and Moon up and ready as the two fought each other to get to the living room.

Professor Kukui looked at the two fighting sibling and shook is and laugh. Sun and Moon stop to look at him before joining in on the giggling.

"Hey there Professor Kukui. I'm Sun and this is my sister Moon" Sun said

"We're happy to be meeting you Professor" Moon said with a smile.

"Please, call me Kukui we're all friends here. But I'm here to ask if you two want a Pokémon partner"

"Sweet of course" The two said, before turning to their mother.

The old woman shook her head and let out a small laugh. "It's alright go, I'll finish unpacking these boxes"

"Thanks mom. You're the best!" the two said before hugging her goodbye.

Sun and Moon walked outside to get hit by the warm sunlight, Moon stretch out her arm feeling the warm Alola wind in her long brown hair. Kukui waved at the two to show where to go. The three walked through the route looking at the beautiful trees and the new Pokémon. The Professor explain what types and different forms of Pokémon there were, but only in short.

The three finally made it to the grounds in hopes of finding the man to give them their first Pokémon. Professor Kukui looked around to try and find the Island Kahuna. The pair of siblings saw this girl walk away from the small village.

The two followed her to see if they could try and find anything out about her. Once they meet up with her, Sun grew a smile and his face froze at the strange girl beauty. Moon giggle at her brother as the two saw a strange Pokémon fly out just to get trapped by Spearow's

"Don't worry Miss, I'll save your Pokémon" Sun said rushing up to the beautiful young lady. She just blush at the boy holding her hand.

"Umm... Thanks, are you going to go and help Nebby now?" The girl question, causing Sun to step back and rub his head.

"Of course. You can count on me!" Sun said, sticking out his chest proudly.

While Sun went off to save the Pokémon known as Nebby, Moon walked up to greet the lady.

"Hi there. My name is Moon and you just meet my brother, Sun."

"I'm glad to be meeting you, I'm just sorry it's over this" the girl said bowing her head.

"Hey no problem. Did you know that in Trainer School. Sun peed his pants in front of the class" Moon said, causing the lady to giggle.

"You want to hear more embrassing stories about Sun?" Moon question

"Oh yes please"

' _I'm going to kill Moon when I save this Pokémon'_ Sun thought as he cross the bridge.

Sun got to the helpless Nebby he cover him with his body. The angry Spearow attack his back in rage

' _You're doing this for a cute girl. You're doing this for a cute girl.' Sun repeated in his head over and over._

Under him, Nebby keep on getting more power. Soon creating a shield to blast the Pokémon away, but unfortunately destroying the bridge as well. Sun grab a hold of Nebby as the two fell to the rocky sea underneath them. Soon in a blaze of lightning shot through the sky catching the two and placing them next to Moon and the strange girl.

Sun, Moon, Nebby and the lady all looked at the Pokémon in front of them before he flew off. Leaving two stones.

"Sorry about all this. I'm Lillie, after all the trouble you been through you at less deserve my name. I'm glad to have meet you Sun and Moon" Lillie said with Nebby cooing in agreement.

With the strange stones in hands the two siblings walked Lillie back to the village. Sun trying to sound cool and telling all these lies about himself. Moon whisper in Lillie ear to not listen to her dork of a brother.

"Hey I see you found my assistant!" Kukui cried out waving his arm in the air. The three got to him and then heard a mighty 'hello' from a large man only in weight.

"Kids this is our Island Kahuna. Hala" Kukui said, causing the jolly man to get out a huge smile.

"Yes and I heard from our dear Professor. You two would like a Pokémon. Well..." Hala let out three Pokémon.

The first one is the grass starter, Rowlet is a small, avian Pokémon resembling a young owl with a round body and short legs. Its plumage is primarily brown with a white underside and facial disc. The facial disc itself is in the shape of two overlapping circles. It has large black eyes and stubby beak. The top part of its beak is white, while the lower half is an orange-brown. Its feet have two forward-facing toes and one backward facing toe; they are the same color as the lower half of its beak. Two leaves sprout form its chest, arranged so that they resemble a bowtie. Additional leaves line the undersides of its wings and form its tail.

The next one is the water starter, Popplio is a Pinniped Pokémon that is primarily blue. It has large eyes, a long, white snout with black whiskers, and round, pink nose. There is a small, rounded earflap on each side of its head. Around its neck is a light blue ruff, which extends past its shoulders. It has four flippers. The front flippers are larger than the hind, and have white markings separating its toes.

Last is the fire starter Litten is a quadruped, feline Pokémon covered with primarily black fur. It has a short muzzle with a tiny, black nose, red eyes with yellow sclera, and short, pointed ears with pale grey insides. There are two red stripes around each of its legs and two horizontal stripes with a vertical stripe across them on its forehead. The lower part of Litten's face is also red, and there is a large tuft of fur on each cheek. A tuft of fur sits at the end of its long tail. When it arches its back, three pointed tufts of fur with red tips appear along its spine.

"Rowlet is my pick, he just so cute!" Moon cried out.

"I'll go with Popplio" Sun said

"Now let see if the Pokémon chose you" Hala said

The siblings took turns first Moon with her Rowlet and then Sun with Popplio. The starters choose the trainer fairly quickly shocking Lillie. Moon hug Rowlet close to her face while Sun petted Popplio on the head.

"Hey Moon," Sun said causing his sister to look at him. "How about a battle?"

"Alright Sun, you're on!"

 **Author Notes: Hey there guys and girls, how's it going? I thought it would be nice to write a Pokemon fanfiction for Sun and Moon. Now my head cannon is that the two are brother and sister. Why do I do this to my self? I hope you all enjoy this story, I don't know if I'll keep writing this I'll have to see what everyone thinks about it first. Also I don't know if I want to give the Pokemon nicknames or not, it might just get a little confusing down the road if I do. Oh and to let everyone know. I'm a talker in these Author Notes, so don't be shock if you see more than a few words. Also clothes, I am a boy and have no sense in clothes so I cheat, yes I'll be using Wiki to write Pokemon and clothes. Well I might just stop with the clothes really, I couldn't be bother to write Lillie. I'm also really lazy and have dyslexia, I do try to fix my own mistakes but I do miss a few so yeah not perfect. Well see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sun and Moon's Adventure Chapter Two**

Sun and Moon looked at each other in the face and smile. Their starters faced each other down, both waiting for their trainer orders.

Sun crossed his arms, "Moon, let make this a fair fight to begin with. No elemental attacks, deal?" Sun question, causing his sister to nod

"Deal fart breath" Moon said, causing Sun to smack his head

"You never going to let that go. It was one time when I was five! Popplio use tackle" Sun ordered.

Moon shrugged her shoulders, "You know as well as I. As your sister I'm allowed to make fun of you for all eternity. Rowlett move out the way and counter with your own tackle!"

Rowlett flew out of Popplio way, causing the water Pokémon to smack his head against the ground. Rowlett laugh at the Pokémon misfortune. Rowlett began charging the attack.

"Popplio, get up please." Popplio heard the order and stood back up. "That great. You're doing great for you're first battle, now tackle!" Sun said

The water and grass starter both crashed their bodies together, Popplio and Rowlett stood strong, but it easily seen that the two were tired. Professor Kukui walked up with a smile.

"That was a amazing battle you two. Sorry to cut it short, but it would seem it ended with a tie either way." Kukui said Sun and Moon nodded in agreement and recalled their Pokémon.

"Now tomorrow morning, drop by my lab. I have something to give the both of you." Kukui said, before turning and walking away.

Lillie walked up to Moon and slightly tapping her on the shoulder, Moon turn to look at the girl.

"Moon, you know your brother kind of cute. Do you think he's interested in me?" Lillie question, while the blush on her cheeks couldn't get more redder. Moon turn to look at Sun trying to get Professor Kukui to tell him more about tomorrow and then she smiled.

"Nah, you're not his type" Moon said, waving her hand. Lillie looked confused about what new friend just said.

"I'm... Not?"

"Of you really want to win Sun over. You should play as hard to get as possible, my brother loves a challenge"

"Oh okay..." Lillie said, the two girls then decide to meet up with Kukui and Sin.

Sun smiled at Lillie who just turn her head to not look at the boy. Sun looked lost before shouting bought him back to the real world. The three looked to see a boy around their age with a giant smile.

"Hey there. We haven't meet yet. I'm Hau, I heard from the Professor here that you two are twins" Hal said, Sun and Moon looked at him as the two wonder if he ever shuts up.

"Yeah we are. I'm the older and better one" Moon stated flipping her hair causing Sun to roll his eyes.

"Okay first. You are only a minute older then me. Plus, you're the evil twin" Sun said, causing Moon to shrug in agreement.

Hala looked at the three with a smile, "I know it great meeting new people. But it's getting late, you all be best heading home before it gets to dark" Hala said.

"Hey Sun," Hau said making the boy turn to look at him. "Next time we meet let's have a battle" Sun nodded.

Sun and Moon walked back through Route one, Rowlet was sitting on Moon's right shoulder, "Today was great. Not only get we get our first Pokémon, but we also got to meet a legendary" Sun said, placing his hands behind his head.

"Hmm... Yeah it was really good day." Moon said, with a smile that seem forced. Sun looked at his sister before shrugging his shoulders.

The two finally made it home just as the sun was about to set. The two looked at their mother getting dinner ready. She turn and smiled seeing a Pokémon resting on her daughter shoulder. Sun bought out his Pokémon to show his mother.

"Oh, look at these little guys. Why did you pick them" Their mother question.

"Well because Rowlet is the cutest Pokémon in the world" Moon said, causing Rowlet to cry out his name and rub his face against his trainer.

"Cute? Please. I pick Popplio here because he the coolest" Sun said, Popplio turn to look at the boy before sticking out the chest.

"They are both cute and cool. Now he time for dinner" the family sat down at the table while the Pokémon eat out of the bowls placed on the ground.

The siblings finished their dinner and then took off to bed, Moon always stealing the top bunk. The two new trainers rested for the next day. The day where the two finally began their Pokémon journey. While Sun sleep peacefully Moon stay awake. She looked out at the beautiful night sky. She was more of a night people. Loving the patterns of stars and how peaceful and quiet it was. Rowlet lifted his head to look at his trainer worried face.

"I'm fine Rowlet it just well. I don't know what I want to do in Alola Region. I'm sure Sun will find something, but me. How can I travel to a picture that I can't see," Moon sign Rowlet tried to wrap his wing around her with little to no avail.

"Rowlet let get some sleep. Knowing my luck, Sun is going to be up at the crack of dawn. He was always a morning person."

True to her word, Sun was up at the crack of dawn, Moon lift her tired head with the two Pokémon who mimic her. Moon rolled her eyes before her head fell back down on her pillow, she turn to see the clock on the wall as it readied six AM, Moon let out a moan before she looked at her brother.

"If you don't go back to bed in the next two minutes. I'm going down there and knocking you out!" Moon threatened, causing Sun to rush back to his bed. Moon let a smile form on her lips before she drifted back to sleep.

However that peace wouldn't last long. Sun always hated getting surprises, he could never keep still and always stay awake to try and guess the surprise. Which in turn made Moon hate surprises just because of her brother, today was one of those days. Moon only had time to get dressed before Sun pull her out the door.

Moon forced him to take his time getting to the Professor house located on the beach. Moon looked at the Wingull's in the sky or the Grimer's on the ground. They looked different from the ones in Kanto being green and yellow. Everyone just calls these types of Pokémon. Alola Grimer or Alola Sandshrew, and so on.

The pair soon meet up with Lillie whom only notice Moon, causing Sun's face to fall. Until they heard crashing and shouting inside Professor Kukui house. Lillie just shook her head, the three entered his home seeing the place was mostly broken because of the Pokémon attacks. Kukui look at his guest and smiled.

"How it going! I'm glad your all here. I want to give you both this" Kukui said, pulling out a Pokèdex from his pocket. Then he let out a Pokémon from the Pokèball.

"And also meet Rotom. He's going to be inside your Pokèdex. Helping you understand each type of Pokémon out there." Kukui explain with Rotom flying into the Pokèdex causing it to spark to life.

"That great Professor. But why only one?" Sun question, causing Kukui to laugh.

"Because I only have the one. You two will have to share Rotom. Also there something else I'll like to give you" Kukui said as he bought out to different colored Pokémon eggs.

"Pick which ever one you'll like. I'm too busy to go out and hatch and raise these guys." Kukui said, as Sun took the one on the right while Moon took the one on the left.

"Hey Rotom, could you please explain to use which moves our starters have?" Moon question.

 **Rowlet the Grass Quill Pokémon**

 **Silently it glades, drawing near its targets. Before they even notice it, Rowlet begins to pelt them with vicious kicks.**

 **Rowlet ability is Overgrow, it able to gain more from its grass types moves when low on HP.**

 **Rowlet is a male Pokémon with the moves.**

 **Tackle**

 **Growl**

 **Leafage.**

 **Popplio the Sea Lion Pokémon.**

 **This Pokémon snorts body fluids from its nose, blowing balloons to smash into its foes. It's famous for being a hard worker.**

 **Popplio ability is Torrent, it able to grain more power on its water type moves when low on HP.**

 **Popplio is a female Pokémon with the moves.**

 **Pound**

 **Water Gun**

 **Growl.**

"Wait Popplio is a girl?" Sun question causing the water Pokémon to hit him with a water gun.

Kukui and Lillie let out a laugh at Sun's misfortune. Just when Moon, asked the Professor if she could just cook herself and her Pokémon breakfast. Since Sun drag her out here without some, Kukui didn't mind he even ask for some with Lillie as well.

"If you want to live. Don't eat Moon's cooking" Sun warning seem to go on deaf ears.

Kukui and Lillie shared a expression of disbelief. The smoke from the open window in the kitchen hit the air, causing all the wild Pokémon in the area to run away in fear.

Even Rowlet and Popplio seemed excited, soon enough Moon walked out of the kitchen and placed plates in front of Lillie and Kukui with bowls for the Pokémon. Kukui and Lillie looked at what seems over cooked meal, the smell coming from the food smelt down right horrible.

Even the Pokémon didn't give a chance just moving away. Moon stomp her foot in anger, "Oh come on guys! My cooking isn't that bad!" Moon said, with a Alola Grimer which is color purple and yellow, enter the lab wanting to eat to have the food in Moon's hand.

"Oh what that Grimer. You want some?" She asked, with the wild Grimer crying out.

Grimer began happily eating her cooking. "See my cooking isn't that bad if you actually try it." Moon said

Rowlet and Rotom paused looking at Moon, "Actually Alola Grimer only feeds on gab..." Rotom began before Rowlet blocked the mouth of Rotom making him unable to finish.

Grimer happily eat all of the "food" the wild Pokémon looked at Moon in disappointment that there was no more left.

"Sorry Grimer. Hey how about you come with me, since your the only one who seems to like my cooking?" Moon question, turning to face Rowlet who gentle flew away.

Grimer answered yes, Moon hit the poison type Pokémon head with the Pokèball causing to shake three times and then click. Moon began cheering and rubbing it all in Sun face on how she caught Pokémon before he did.

"Professor I have a question. Why is my sister Grimer a different color then the others?" Sun asked, causing Kukui to cross his arms.

"You see, Moon is really lucky. Her food lead a rare Pokémon to her, know as a Shiny Pokémon. One in eight thousand chance" Kukui said, causing Sun to smack his face.

Moon's smile grew bigger and brighter while Sun knew he would never hear the end of this. A knocking at the door stopped Moon's mocking of her getting a shiny to her brother whom is just annoyed.

"Well, what are you planning. If you don't yet don't worry. I say take on The Island Challenges, on the four islands of Alola." Sun and Moon both agreed to the idea.

"Well at less we won't need to sleep on a bunk bed anymore" Sun said

"But bunk beds are cool. It's a bed with a ladder, what more can you ask for?" Kukui question, causing the others to laugh.

 **Author Notes:**

 **So umm... About Moon's Shiny Pokémon. You see I been watching a lot of Pokémon comics on Youtube and there's one called Cooking with Moon and she has a Shiny Alola Grimer. So I added that to her team. Sun will also get a Shiny Pokémon as well, but that's more down the road.**

 **So let talk Eevee. I have made Sun and Moon's team and Sun gets a Eevee, spoilers. Anyway I have been thinking which is a dangerous past time. Making Sun Eevee like Red's. Having Eevee being able to turn into all the evolutions, Jolteon, Flareon, Umb**

 **eon so on. But only for five minutes to make it more balance. I think it would be a cool thing to put in. But let me know, I'm just wondering also I don't know why I started this. I just remember why I stopped writing FanFiction.**

 **Plus I'm going have Pokémon talk in Bold to other Pokémon but not people. It just so we get to know, also there's something bugging me about this chapter here. I don't know what, maybe it's the ending, I have always been terrible at ending chapters this is the reason why it took so long. That and I still don't know how to use FanFiction, it so confusing.**


End file.
